El peso del destino 2
by Arisu Arisugawa
Summary: Continuación del peso del destino. Qué fue de la relación de Shaoran y Sakura después de esa noche?
1. Después

CAPITULO 1: DESPUES  
  
Era una bella noche en la tranquila Tomoeda.  
El ambiente era cálido y el aroma de los pinos y los cerezos en flor perfumaba el aire.  
Recostada contra el tronco de un viejo árbol una pareja observaba el tránsito de la Luna por el cielo, reflejado en el lago.  
Ella apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de su novio.  
El la abrazó un poco más fuerte y le dió un beso en la frente.  
Sakura- Te acuerdas?  
Shaoran- De qué?  
Sakura- Shaoran!! cómo puede ser que no te acuerdes?!  
Shaoran- con una sonrisa- Claro que me acuerdo. Fue hace 5 años...que rápido pasa el tiempo...cuando eres feliz.  
Sakura- Shaoran...Me acuerdo que te abracé por mucho, mucho tiempo. Hasta que me dí cuenta de que tu también me estabas abrazando y que Yue nos veía y me dió mucha pena- dijo desviando la mirada.  
Shaoran- Sí, a mi también. Y después fue igual, no volvimos a hablar de ello porque éramos muy tímidos.  
Sakura- Sí. Pero sólo teníamos 9 años.  
El le dedicó una sonrisa y se inclinó para besarla.  
Y con ese gesto, Sakura recordó la primera vez que vivió un momento así de bello: un año después de su encuentro con Folken, ella y Shaoran se habían vuelto inseparables, eran los mejores amigos...pero había algo mas. Ciertamente, nunca volvieron a hablar de esa noche; pero los sentimientos de los dos estaban latentes a cada momento.  
Todo se desencadenó el viernes en que Tomoyo fue a quedarse en su casa. Ese día había estado muy distraída y no la había grabado tanto como de costumbre- no es que se quejara porque aún no se acostumbraba a la cámara, pero era raro- así que una vez que se acostaron se lo preguntó directamente.  
Su amiga se turbó mucho y se puso roja. Tardó unos minutos en responder viendo fijamente al techo.  
Tomoyo- Bueno yo...es que...Eriol se me ha declarado- concluyó con un murmullo.  
Sakura- En serio? Me alegro mucho!! Y qué le contestaste?  
Tomoyo- Sakura, cómo crees que...  
Sakura- Te gusta Eriol o no?  
A esto su amiga se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.  
Tomoyo- Es tan obvio?  
Sakura- Jejeje, bueno hace mucho que lo sospechábamos.  
Tomoyo- Qué? Quiénes?  
Sakura- Bueno, Shaoran, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamasaki, Mei-Ling y yo.  
Tomoyo- Todos? que pena...  
Sakura sonrió y abrazó a su amiga.  
Al día siguiente Tomoyo aceptó al chico y fue el turno de Sakura para grabarla (venganza? para nada!).  
Obviamente se puso muy feliz por sus amigos y aunque ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con sus amigas, puesto que Chiharu y Mei-Ling también tenían novio, Shaoran lo compensaba de sobra.  
Una tarde estaba viéndolo jugar soccer cuando de pronto él se acercó a donde estaba ella y se recostó en sus piernas.  
Shaoran- Qué calor está haciendo! Me cansé- respiraba agitado y sonreía y sus hermosos ojos castaños se clavaban en los verdes de ella.  
Los recuerdos se arremolinaron en la mente de la chica. Por un momento lo vió en aquella noche, cuando por poco muere. Y luego lo vió así, frente a ella, mirándola con cariño y lleno de alegría. De pronto tuvo tantas ganas de acariciar su cabello, su rostro...de besarlo.  
Se mordió el labio y rápidamente volteó hacia otro lado. "Qué me pasa?Qué estoy pensando?".  
Shaoran- Estás bien, Sakura? Pasa algo?  
Sakura- No!!  
El la miró sorprendido alzando las cejas.  
Sakura- Digo, no, cómo crees. Todo está perfecto.  
Shaoran- Segura?  
Sakura- Claro.  
Shaoran- Bueno...creo que ya es hora de irme. Te acompaño a casa?  
Sakura- Si no te molesta.  
Shaoran- Claro que no.  
Sakura- Muchas gracias.  
Los dos se sonrojaron y en silencio empezaron a caminar.  
Sakura- Gracias por traerme.  
Shaoran- No es nada. Te veo mañana.  
Sakura- Sí, hasta mañana.  
Entró a la casa y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta. Sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora. "Shaoran...por qué me haces sentir así?"  
Fujikata- Sakura, eres tú?  
Sakura- Sip, acabo de llegar.  
Fujikata- Te divertiste?  
Sakura- Sí, mucho.  
Fujikata- Me alegro. Por cierto, habló Tomoyo.  
Sakura- Está bien. Voy a llamarla.  
Subió a su cuarto a cambiarse y acostada en la cama, marcó el número del celular de Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo- Bueno?  
Sakura- Tomoyo? Habla Sakura.  
Tomoyo- Amiga! No puedo esperar a contarte mi cita con Eriol. Y tienes que decirme TODO lo que has hecho hoy.  
Sakura- Todo?  
Tomoyo- Pues claro! Como hoy no estuve ahí para grabarte...  
Una gota bajó por la cabeza de Sakurita.  
Sakura- Jejeje y cómo te fue en tu cita?  
Tomoyo- Ay, Sakura! Fue increíble. La casa de Eriol es muy romántica y...bueno, fue mágico!  
Sakura- Estoy segura de que sí (Es Eriol o no?). Pero nunca había pensado que la casa de Eriol fuera "romántica". Más bien me da un poquito de miedo.  
Tomoyo- Así pensaba yo, pero ya no. Y tú que hiciste?  
Sakura- Fuí al deportivo.  
Tomoyo- Ahh, me habría encantado hacerte un bello traje deportivo para la ocasió. Y entonces?  
Sakura- Entonces que???  
Tomoyo- Entonces, qué hiciste? Estás muy alterada. Pasó algo importante?  
Sakura- Sí, digo no...no sé.  
Tomoyo- Estabas con Li, no?  
Sakura- Cómo sabs?- preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.  
Tomoyo- Jejeje. Ustedes dos también son un poco obvios. Estás enamorada de él, cierto?  
La respuesta se tardó tanto en llegar que Tomoyo pensó que su prima ya no estaba al otro lado de la línea.  
Tomoyo- Sakura?  
Sakura- No sé, Tomoyo. Puede ser- luego de otra larga pausa agregó- Necesito pensar. Hace tanto tiempo...  
Tomoyo- Entonces te dejo. Llámame después, ok?  
Sakura- Sí. Hasta luego.  
"Será verdad? Estaré enamorada de él? Yo lo amaba, pero éramos unos niños y aún lo quiero mucho, pero...". 


	2. Sentimientos cada vez más fuertes

Capítulo 2: Sentimientos cada vez más fuertes.  
  
Un apuesto muchacho de cabello y ojos color marrón parecía dormir sobre la cama, pero la expresión de su rostro contradecía la actitud de reposo.  
Estaba confundido. Ese momento en el parque lo perturbó mucho. Fue su imaginación? Finalmente su entrenamiento le había dañado el cerebro de forma permanente? O ella empezaba a compartir sus sentimientos?  
Creyó verlo por un segundo en sus ojos, pero no podía estar seguro, cuando ella lo miró directamente de nuevo sólo había confusión en su mirada.  
El siempre la había querido. No, no la quería, la amaba. Y cada día se sorprendía amándola más que el día anterior. Pero mientras ese sentimiento se iba haciendo parte de sí mismo y lo asimilaba con naturalidad, en su amiga ese amor de niños se transformó en una amistad muy fuerte y nada más, o al menos eso creía él. El problema estaba en que él no quería que fueran sólo amigos. Bueno, de momento, ser amigos venía siendo mejor que no ser nada.  
Shaoran- Y mejor dejo de distraerme, tengo tarea que hacer y hoy todavía no entreno. Y no puedo contar con resolver esto pronto.  
Pero apenas sacó su libreta desistió de la idea. Todas las hojas tenían el nombre de Sakura escrito en ellas. Así que salió al balcón a entrenar hasta que quedó rendido.  
Estaba tan cansado que ni se tomó la molestia de prepararse de cenar y se fue directo a la cama. Pero acababa de acostarse cuando sonó el teléfono.  
Shaoran- Residencia Li- bostezó- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?  
Eriol- Hola, Li.  
Shaoran- Ah, eres tú. Qué quieres? No es muy tarde para que estes molestando gente?  
Eriol- Te molesto, Li? No fue intencional.  
"Si como no".  
Shaoran- Bueno, qué es lo que quieres?  
Eriol- Hablar contigo, por supuesto.  
Shaoran- Acerca de?  
Eriol- No es obvio? De Sakura.  
Shaoran- Qué...qué pasa con ella?  
Eriol- Pues que no entiendo cómo es que no están juntos todavía. No sé si ella te rechazó antes, pero estoy seguro de que sus sentimientos...  
Shaoran- De qué hablas? Ella y yo no...  
Eriol- No la quieres? No puedo creerlo y menos con lo rojo que te has puesto.  
Cierto, estaba como tomate. Pero ¿cómo diablos lo supo Eriol?  
Eriol- No te preocupes, no te estoy espiando.  
Shaoran- Más te vale.   
Eriol- Entonces qué estás esperando?  
Shaoran- Tú próxima reencarnación!!  
Eriol- Entiendo. Pero, estás seguro de que no siente igual que tú?  
Shaoran- No, no estoy seguro. Adiós, Eriol.  
Eriol- Descansa, Li.  
Luego de colgar el teléfono, Li volvió a su cama, pero no pudo dormirse de nuevo. "Mmm, y espera que le crea. Cómo voy a poder dormir sabiendo que Eriol me está espiando?".  
A fin de cuentas, Eriol tampoco pudo dormir. Se quedó casi toda la noche en su estudio.  
Nakuru- Eriol, no crees que ya es hora de que te vayas a la cama? En qué estás pensando?  
Eriol- Me preocupan Li y Sakura.  
Nakuru- Qué pasa con ellos?  
Eriol- Temo que si no están juntos ahora, tal vez no estén juntos nunca.  
Nakuru- Qué??? Por qué? Ha pasado algo?  
Eriol- No y espero que no vuelva a pasar algo como lo de hace un año. Pero los hilos de la vida son muy frágiles.  
Nakuru- Bueno, pero no deberías dejar que ellos resuelvan sus problemas?  
Eriol- A nadie lastima un poco de ayuda.  
Nakuru- Sí, claro. Buenas noches, Eriol, yo ya me voy a dormir.  
Eriol- Buenas noches. Oye Nakuru, no te faltó algo? ^^  
Nakuru- Que sueñes con Tomoyito.  
Un rato después, Eriol se levantó y se fue a su cuarto.  
Eriol- Creo que mejor me acuesto. Digo si voy a soñar con Tomoyo... n_n  
Bueno, si soñó con ella o no, nunca lo sabremos porque de tan cansado que estaba lo olvidó.  
Al día siguiente en la escuela Eriol y Li tenían una cara de sueño que no podían con ella. Y al rato Sakura se le unió al par de somnolientos, todo por quedarse despierta pensando en ya-saben-quien.  
Tomoyo- Cualquiera diría que que anoche se fueron de fiesta y no me invitaron.  
Sakura- No como crees Tomoyo!!  
S/L/E- No pude dormir por estar pensando en...  
Aquí Sakura y Shaoran se sonrojaron furiosamente hasta que Eriol cambió de tema de repente.  
Eriol- No creen que ya se le hizo tarde al maestro?  
Tomoyo- Sí es muy raro. Generalmente, el Profesor Terada siempre llega temprano.  
En eso apareció una alumna de preparatoria para decirles que había una junta de maestros y que ese día no habría clases. Obviamente, todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas entre una ruidosa y alegre charla.  
Tomoyo- Oigan, qué les parece si vamos a mi casa?  
Erol- Por supuesto.  
Shaoran- Sería un placer.  
Sakura- Me encantaría, pero ¿no voy a tener que probarme un traje nuevo, ne?  
Tomoyo- No, Sakura, por supuesto que no- por alguna razón el brillo en los ojos de Tomoyo no le gustó a la niña. No veo por qué, si no tuvo que probarse un sólo traje nuevo... se probó 52.  
De todos modos el día estuvo increíble, no en vano la mansión de los Daidoji tenía un cuarto de juegos del tamaño de una casa. De modo que Sakura y Shaoran podían entretenerse en algo mas si sus amigos se ponían "románticos".  
Eriol anunció que se iría temprano para hacer su tarea.  
Shaoran- Tarea? Pero si hoy es viernes y no nos dejaron ni un trabajo.  
Eriol- Eso ya lo sé.  
Sakura- Y entonces?  
Eriol- Por favor discúlpenme, pero como dije tengo tarea que hacer.  
Tomoyo- Espero que sea un éxito. Nos vemos mañana?  
Eriol- Por supuesto.  
Ella lo acompañó a la puerta, dejando solitos a Sakura y Shaoran (que conveniente, ne?).  
Shaoran- Se ve que se quieren mucho, no?  
Sakura- Sí- murmuró con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas.  
Shaoran- Me alegro por ellos, ojalá algún día yo...  
Sakura- Li, acaso...  
Tomoyo- Y qué quieren hacer ahora?  
Sakura- Waaaaaaa!!! Estabas escuchando, Tomoyo?  
Tomoyo- Escucharlos? No, yo acabo de llegar. De que estaban hablando?  
Shaoran- No, de nada- dijo un poco decepcionado- Te quedó algo del pastel de chocolate?  
Tomoyo- La mitad al menos. Me alegro que te gustara!  
Shaoran- Cocinas muy bien Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo- Ay, que lindo! Gracias.  
Shaoran- Ojalá comiera así de bien a diario.  
Tomoyo- Vas a hacer que me sonroje.  
Mientras hablaban, Tomoyo ya había servido una enorme y deliciosa rebanada de pastel para Li y este estaba a punto de probarlo, cuando...  
Sakura- Ya me tengo que ir.  
Tomoyo- Tú también? Por qué?  
Sakura- Es que...es que...- "Estoy celosa porque yo soy una pésima cocinera y Shaoran no deja de alabar tu tonto pastel!!!!!"- Ya es muy tarde; sí, ya se me hizo tarde y mi hermano se va a molestar.  
Tomoyo- Si tú lo dices...  
Shaoran- Quieres que te acompañe?  
Sakura- No!! Digo, no es necesario. Gracias.  
Y salió corriendo del cuarto.  
Shaoran y Tomoyo voltearon a verse un poco preocupados.  
Shaoran- Creo que mejor la alcanzo.  
Tomoyo- Espera, Li. Tenemos que hablar. 


	3. Qué está pasando aquí?

Capítulo 3: Qué está pasando aquí?  
  
En los días que siguieron las cosas se pusieron muy raras. El pequeño lobo pasaba mucho tiempo con Tomoyo, Eriol desaparecía por horas y luego aparecía por allí como si nada. Todos alrededor de la flor de cerezo se la pasaban cuchicheando y ella no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos.  
Y si Sakura ya empezaba a creer en la dimensión desconocida, imagínense cómo se sintió cuando sus amigas organizaron una fiesta de parejas. Y luego Kero anunció que el día de la fiesta se iba a ir a una piyamada a casa de Tomoyo, bueno únicamente era entre Spinel y él, pero el caso es que iba a irse.  
Una semana después estaba al borde del colapso nervioso. Estaba segura de que todas las cartitas que le dejaban a Tomoyo sobre el pupitre eran de SU Shaoran y Eriol se perdía más que de costumbre.  
El día de la fiesta llegó desganada a su casa y azotando la puerta de la entrada.  
Touya- Por eso los mounstros no deben vivir en casas.  
Sakura- Cállate, Touya!!!!   
Touya- Bueno, cálmate. Por cierto voy a ir a casa de Yuki y me voy a quedar a dormir así que te toca lavar los platos.  
Sakura- QUE?? Y TE TIENES QUE IR PRECISAMENTE HOY?? ¬¬  
Touya- Un amigo va a ir a visitar a Yukito... y a Yue y sólo se va a quedar hoy.  
Sakura- Grrrr....¬¬  
Previendo que su hermanita iba a explotar, el joven agarró su maleta que convenientemente estaba ahí y se fue. Justo a tiempo porque apenas cerró la puerta un bonche de Cartas Clow azotó la puerta.  
Después de lavar los platos, Sakura estaba dormida en el sofá cuando tocaron a la puerta.  
Sakura- Tomoyo? Se puede saber qué haces aquí?  
Tomoyo- Pues vine a ayudarte a arreglarte para la fiesta ^^, querida Sakura.  
Sakura- Fiesta? Estoy muy cansada para...  
Tomoyo- Vamos, estoy segura de que te encantará ir. Además no quieres ver a Li?  
Sakura- Yo...bueno, yo....  
Tomoyo- Perfecto, te diseñé un traje hermoso.  
1 hora después...  
Sakura quedó enfundada en un bello traje de princesa color azul celeste con lazos y Tomoyo le trenzó el cabello en un elaborado peinado. Se veía tan linda que ya no podía esperar a llegar a la fiesta y que ya-saben-quién la viera.  
A petición de Sakura, su amiga terminó de arreglarse allí para irse juntas. Tomoyo también se veía muy bien con un vestido corto color lavanda y con el pelo suelto.  
A las 7 llegó el Sr. Kinomoto para llevarlas a la fiesta.  
  
Mientras tanto en casa de Eriol, que la había prestado para la fiesta, Li se paseaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia y los demás invitados escuchaban las historias de fantasmas de su anfitrión.  
Eriol- Y... ven esta mancha de aquí?  
Todos asintieron.  
Eriol- Es de la sangre de mi tatara tatara abuelo, el cual fue decapitado por su esposa en esta misma habitación con aquella hacha...  
Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de todos los que escuchaban.  
Shaoran- Vamos, Eriol, no esperaras que creamos eso.  
Eriol- Puedes preguntarle a mi abuelo si no me crees...creo que hoy es el día en el que se aparece.  
DING DON  
Todos- WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Eriol- Bien, esas deben ser Sakura y Tomoyo.  
La puerta se abrió por sí sola, dejando pasar a las dos niñas y provocando otro prolongado grito de parte de los asustados invitados.  
Todos- WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Eriol- Hola, amor. Te ves hermosa.  
Tomoyo- sonrojada- Gracias, cariño. También te ves bien.  
Eriol- Hola, Sakura. Tú también te ves muy bella.  
Sakura- Gracias. Oye, Eriol, qué le pasa a todos?  
La mayoría de los invitados estaban en un rincón temblando de miedo.   
Shaoran- Eriol los asustó con sus tétricas historias acerca de la casa.  
Tomoyo- Tétricas?  
Shaoran- Sí, ya sabes, de fantasmas y esas cosas.  
Sakura- Fantasmas?  
Tomoyo- Me encantaría grabar a un fantasma.  
Sakura- Fantasmas?  
Shaoran- Esteeeee, oigan, qué les parece si vamos al jardín? Allá afuera estan todos los bocadillos.  
Esperando que afuera no hubiera muerto nadie todos los chicos salieron; bueno, todos menos Naoko y Yamasaki que decicieron seguir explorando por allí.  
Sakura tomó una bebida y se apoyó contra un árbol viendo a los demás charlar alegremente a la luz de la luna. De pronto, alguien apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro.  
Shaoran- Hola. Ya te dije que te ves preciosa?  
Sakura- No- dijo sonrojada a más no poder.  
Shaoran- Te ves preciosa ^^. Aunque tal vez sea que hace mucho que no nos vemos.  
Sakura- Jajaja, si nos vimos hoy en la mañana.  
Shaoran- Sabes de lo que estoy hablando- dijo de pronto serio.  
El la miró fijamente y ella desvió la mirada.  
Sakura- Eso es porque últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Tomoyo.  
Shaoran- Y eso te molesta?  
Sakura- Sí...quiero decir, no, ustedes son mis mejores amigos.  
Shaoran- Nada más que amigos? Eso quieres?  
No estaba segura. Ella era muy feliz con la amistad de Li; pero en los últimos días cada vez que él la veía o la tocaba se sentía confundida respecto a sus sentimientos y cuando lo veía con otra chica, sentía morir.   
Qué era lo que quería?  
Sakura- Yo, no sé...es que...  
Shaoran- Quieres bailar?  
Ella asintió y se encaminaron a la pista improvisada, junto a todos sus amigos.  
Fueron de las piezas movidas a las lentas. En el cambio de ritmo, Shaoran le sonrió y la tomó por la cintura. Canción por canción se fueron acercando poco a poco. Canción a canción se esfumaron las dudas de Sakura, lo que la hacía estremecerse con su cercanía, lo que la impulsaba a estar cerca de él y lo que hacía que sintiera celos del tiempo que pasaba con Tomoyo sólo podía ser una cosa. Amor.  
Alzó la vista y se topo con unos profundos ojos castaños que la miraban fijo. Sonrojada, alzó su rostro y besó levemente la comisura de la boca del chico.  
El la miró sorprendido y aún abrazados se alejaron de los demás hasta el bosquecillo que rodeaba la casa.  
Shaoran- Sakura....Sakura, perdona si esto te molesta, pero te tengo que preguntar. Sientes algo por mí? Algo más que amistad?  
Sakura- casi en un susurro- Sí.   
El chico sonrió y tímidamente acarició su rostro con las yemas de los dedos. Poco a poco y casi inconsientemente se acercaron hasta concretar su primer beso.  
****Volviendo al presente****  
Los chicos se separaron después de un largo rato.  
Sakura- Sabes? Estaba recordando nuestro primer beso.  
Shaoran- Y?  
Sakura- Fue casi tan bueno como el de ahora.  
Shaoran- Qué quieres decir con casi?  
Sakura- susurrando en su oído- Que la práctica sí sirve.  
Shaoran- Sigamos practicando entonces...  
Pero mientras ellos dos se besan, en los arbustos cerca de ahí, otras dos personas disfrutaban de la noche.  
Tomoyo- No se ven soñados???   
Eriol- Por supuesto. Oye, Tomoyo, sabes qué podría mejorar este momento?  
Tomoyo- Qué?  
Eriol- Que siguiéramos su ejemplo.  
Luego de un largo beso, Tomoyo se hizo a un lado.  
Tomoyo- Oye amor. Recuerdas ese día de la fiesta?  
Eriol- Pues fue hace mucho...  
Tomoyo- Eriol!!!  
Eriol- Sí, si lo recuerdo. Por qué?  
Tomoyo- Nunca supe quién había ido a visitar a Yukito.  
Eriol- Un viejo amigo...su nombre es Folken. 


End file.
